Our Memories, A-Z
by emdecepe
Summary: [ONESHOT] Suara Sakura yang merdu bagaikan nyanyian nina bobo baginya. Hingga tak terasa, ia telah tertidur nyenyak. Semi-canon.


**Naruto ****© Masashi**** Kishimoto**

**Our Memories, A-Z ****© emdecepe**

* * *

**1. Ai**

"Gaara-_kun_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ditakuti banyak orang?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan polosnya sambil menggiling sebuah tanaman obat untuk dijadikan sebuah obat. "bagiku kau biasa saja,"

"Benar begitu?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "semua manusia sama di hadapan _Kami-sama._ Tidak ada yang buruk, menurutku juga begitu. Padahal kau 'kan biasa-biasa saja."

Gaara merasakan wajahnya memanas. _Jinchuuriki _muda itu baru pertama kali merasakan cinta dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

**2. Bear**

Sakura baru saja pulang dari misi dan memilih langsung ke kamar tidurnya untuk beristirahat. Namun alangkah kagetnya saat ia menemukan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna coklat yang sedikit kusam. Sakura sangat mengenali boneka itu dan tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah kartu yang tergantung pada leher boneka dan membacanya dalam hati.

_'Selamat ulang tahun, Haruno Sakura. Jangan pikirkan Sasuke lagi, masih ada pria yang memperhatikanmu._

_—Gaara'_

.

.

.

**3. Cry**

"_Baka_… Hiks, Sasuke-_kun no baka_... hiks,"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menangis?"

"Sampai aku puas… hiks."

"Kau sangat jelek saat menangis," kedua ibu jari Gaara menghapus air mata Sakura yang masih menempel di pipinya itu. "sebenarnya kau itu sangat cantik. Yah yang bikin jeleknya itu, kau terus menangisi si Sasuke brengsek itu."

.

.

.

**4. Dandelion**

Gaara memetik sekuntum bunga Dandelion di pekarangan belakang rumah sakit Suna. Ia memutar-mutar bunga itu lalu meniupnya perlahan. Kelopak bunga itu beterbangan tak tentu arah, melayang ke angkasa karena tertiup angin.

"Gaara-_kun_, kembalilah ke tempat tidur. Kau belum sembuh total setelah Akatsuki menculikmu." bujuk Sakura. Namun Gaara hanya diam, tak mau menjawab. Ia mengganti topik pembicaraan itu dengan cepat.

"Dandelion itu terlihat rapuh, namun sebenarnya sangat kuat dan sangat indah. Tahan tertiup angin dan kuat menghadapi tantangan demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru," Gaara menengok kearah Sakura, "Dandelion mirip denganmu, Sakura. Meskipun kau cengeng, kau sebenarnya sangat kuat dan selalu berusaha untuk bisa melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke."

.

.

.

**5. Eclipse**

"Apa kau akan pulang?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, "ya. Ujian Chuunin sudah berakhir dan besok aku akan kembali ke Suna,"

Sakura merasa kecewa. Gaara yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi teman terdekatnya besok akan meninggalkan Konoha. Sakura dan Gaara sangat jarang berkomunikasi.

"Ah, sebelum aku meninggalkanmu. Ini," Gaara mencium bibir Sakura sekilas. "_Jaa ne_."

Sakura hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Gaara bersama pasir-pasirnya itu. Tangannya meraba bibirnya yang barusan dicium oleh Gaara.

Hari ini sangat indah. Melihat gerhana bulan ditambah dicium seorang Kazekage muda.

.

.

.

**6. Fans**

"Gaara-sama sangat keren,"

"Dia sangat tampan,"

"Dia begitu baik padaku,"

"Gaara-sama pasti ngefans padaku,"

"Tidak, aku,"

Perdebatan antara Matsuri dan Sari membuat Sakura pusing. Berkali-kali Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal namun kedua kunoichi Suna itu tidak mau berhenti mengoceh tentang Gaara, Gaara, dan Gaara. _'Kalau begini aku tolak saja misi di Suna saat ini.'_ Batin Sakura kesal.

"Daripada aku pusing mendengar ocehan kalian, aku akui saja ya," Gaara masuk ke dalam ruang khusus perawat tersebut dan langsung merangkul Sakura. "aku ngefans sama Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

**7. Gossip**

Gossip yang beredar tentang hubungan khusus yang dimiliki Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara dengan Kumiko, anak angkat _Daimyo Hi no Kuni_ membuat Sakura gelisah. Sakura sampai tidak fokus bekerja di rumah sakit dan tidur pun tidak tenang. Iya memang, Sakura menyukai Gaara.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil yang berada di paruh burung merpati putih itu. Sakura langsung membukanya dan membacanya dalam hati.

'_Kau pilih mana, berhenti memikirkan gossip tidak benar itu atau aku menyebarkan gossip tidak benar tentang aku pacaran denganmu? _

—_Gaara' _

.

.

.

**8. Happy**

"Sakura, selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

"Godaime Kazekage,"

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak serius berteman denganku?"

"Oh, aku sangat serius kok!"

"Lalu, bagaimana kita melanjutkan hubungan kita yang lebih serius? Aku berjanji akan membuatmu selalu senang."

.

.

.

**9. I Love You**

"Apa ada kata-kata yang paling kamu sukai, Gaara-_kun_? Misalnya kata-kata dari sebuah novel?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Serius, dong!"

"Benar, kok. Aku mencintaimu," Gaara menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Senyum terlukis di wajah _stoic_nya. "sejak aku mengenalmu, aku sangat suka dengan kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu'."

.

.

.

**10. Jinchuuriki**

"Jika kau bisa memilih, kau ingin menjadi Jinchuuriki lagi atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan Sakura disambut dengan angin yang berhembus dan meniup rambutnya. Daun-daun berterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut kau terluka lagi."

.

.

.

**11. Kazekage**

"Sebagai Kazekage, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi desaku,"

"Apapun?"

"Yah, walau sebenarnya, aku lebih memilih melakukan apapun untukmu, sih." Gaara terkekeh pelan.

Sakura hanya mendengus, "dasar Kazekage konyol!"

.

.

.

**12. Lullaby**

Sakura menyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu. Matanya terpejam bagai ia sangat menghayati nyanyiannya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan dingin Gaara yang sedang mencoba tidur di _futon_ yang disediakan di tenda _medical divison_. Gaara memang penderita insomnia, ia sangat kurang tidur. Namun karena kondisinya yang sedikit lemah, ia harus tidur agar besok dapat bertarung lagi melanjutkan perang yang belum selesai. Suara Sakura yang merdu bagaikan nyanyian nina bobo baginya. Hingga tak terasa, ia telah tertidur nyenyak.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Gaara-_kun_." Bisik Sakura lembut.

.

.

.

**13. Medical**

Sakura menaruh kedua tangannya diatas tubuh Gaara. Tangan itu mengeluarkan chakra berwarna hijau. Luka yang berada di dada dan perut Gaara tertutup dengan cepat.

"_Daijoubu ka_, Gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura dengan lirih.

Gaara mengangguk perlahan, "kau tidak seharusnya mengobatiku, Sakura…"

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai _medical _ninja,"

.

.

.

**14. No**

Gaara berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, Sakura berhenti menutupi luka-luka Gaara dan menahan Gaara yang siap beranjak berdiri.

"Kau tidak boleh bertarung lagi…"

"Ini kewajibanku. Mana bisa aku diam disini sambil melihat teman-temanku bertarung sampai mati?"

"Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak!"

"Tolong, Sakura…"

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

**15. Obdurate**

Sakura menangis di pelukan sang Kazekage muda itu. Bahunya bergetar hebat menandakan ia terisak.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Kau tidak mengerti ya, aku ini bertarung demi keselamatan semuanya termasuk dirimu, Haruno?"

.

.

.

**16. Pain**

Sakit itu rasanya seperti apa?

Pertanyaan itu terus berada di pikiran Gaara. Gaara memeluk boneka _teddy bear_nya sambil duduk diatas ayunan. Ia menatap langit biru tanpa awan itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bingung, ada apa?" Tanya seorang anak dengan suara cemprengnya.

Gaara tersentak. Ia menengok kearah depannya. Seorang anak berambut merah muda dengan bando berpita merah menghiasi rambutnya. Baru pertama kali ini Gaara dihampiri seorang anak seumurannya.

"Apa kau tahu… sakit itu rasanya seperti apa?"

.

.

.

**17. Quick**

Lima buah kunai dengan cepat menuju kearah Sakura. Sakura panik, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak ada kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke disini membuatnya ia takut. Sakura menyesali tidak mengijinkan Naruto ikut untuk menemaninya ke sungai untuk mengambil air minum.

Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan terangkat ke suatu tempat. Tangan dingin menggendong tubuhnya dan ia merasakan gerakannya terhenti. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan tersentak melihat wajah di depannya.

"Untung aku cepat…"

"G-Gaara-_kun_?"

.

.

.

**18. Rain**

Hujan akan selalu membasahi Amegakure. Sakura dan yang lainnya yang tidak terlalu biasa dengan hujan yang terus menerus merapatkan mantelnya dan berlari dengan cepat agar cepat sampai di tujuan.

"Kau menggigil," bisik Gaara pada Sakura. Konoha dan Suna sedang dalam kerjasama mengerjakan misi. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara, Kankurou, Temari.

"_Aa._" Balas Sakura singkat.

Gaara menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Gaara meremas tangan itu agar kunoichi itu merasa sedikit hangat.

.

.

.

**19. Sacrifice**

Gaara memuntahkan darah banyak sekali. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Gaara dapat dikalahkan semudah itu. Ya, lawannya tak lain adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Sudahlah, Gaara-_kun_!" seru Sakura disela-sela isakannya. "Kau sudah terlalu lemah!"

"Tidak ada kata lemah di kamusku, Sakura! Lebih baik kau mengurus shinobi yang sedang sakit itu!" Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "aku tidak peduli kau mau bicara apa lagi, tetapi aku akan terus melindungimu walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku!"

.

.

.

**20. Taboo**

Gaara, Sakura dan Naruto sedang duduk di ruang tengah apartemen Naruto sambil berbincang-bincang dan memakan ramen instan. Sesekali Naruto dan Sakura tertawa keras dan ditanggapi dengan kekehan pelan Gaara.

"Sakura, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Gaara saat menyadari Sakura tidak menyentuh ramennya sama sekali, "kau sedang diet? Kau tidak tambah gemuk sama sekali kok."

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan hawa pembunuh dari Sakura. Senyum paksa menghiasi wajah Jinchuuriki ekor sembilan itu, "wah, Gaara, kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat tabu."

.

.

.

**21. Unaffected**

Bulan purnama bercahaya sangat terang malam ini. Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kali ini sang dewi malam ditemani oleh banyak bintang. Tak sedikit orang memilih keluar dan menatap bintang pada malam yang indah ini termasuk Gaara dan Sakura.

"Gaara-kun, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus," Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara, "aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

.

.

.

**22. Vow**

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi, Gaara-kun?"

"Aku janji,"

Sakura dan Gaara saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka dan tersenyum lembut. Tak lama mereka berdua tidur berdampingan diatas _single bed_ itu.

.

.

.

**23. Wedding Proposal**

Tangan Gaara tergerak untuk membuka kotak beludru itu dan memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya. Sebuah cincin perak sederhana dengan sebuah batu permata berwarna _emerald_ di atasnya.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah wanita pertama yang sangat aku cintai selain ibuku. Bahkan Temari pun kalah," ucap Gaara sambil tertawa geli, "aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"_Yes, I do_, Gaara-_kun_." Jawab Sakura tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

**24. Xmas**

Natal kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari natal-natal sebelumnya. Natal tahun ini Gaara diundang Naruto ke festival musim dingin Konoha yang akan digelar dengan sangat meriah. Sakura dengan semangat menyuruh Gaara untuk menerima undangan itu. Sudah satu tahun lamanya Sakura tidak menginjakkan kaki di Konoha setelah ia menikah dengan Godaime Kazekage dan menetap di Suna. Ia begitu merindukan teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, jadi kita ke Konoha sekalian bulan madu ya? Kita 'kan belum pernah sempat berbulan madu, sayang." Tanya Gaara dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

.

.

.

**25. Yellow Moon**

Bulan bersinar memancarkan cahayanya. Bulan itu terlihat berwarna kuning. Tak lupa dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menemaninya.

"Bulannya cantik sekali," puji Sakura sambil menatap bulan purnama itu.

"Tapi bulannya kalah cantik dengan yang disebelahku," tambah Gaara.

"Sebelah mana?"

Gaara mengelus anak anjing yang duduk di samping kanannya, "yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Yuki memang sangat cantik," Gaara terkekeh. Diliriknya Sakura yang menunjukkan raut wajah yang kesal. "Bohong kok. Yang duduk di sebelah kiriku,"

.

.

.

**26. Zephyr**

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Beberapa daun berterbangan dari pohonnya. Daun itu melayang pergi tak tentu arah ke angkasa. Hingga akhirnya, daun itu jatuh diatas genangan air.

"Aku tidak akan seperti daun itu," gumam Sakura, "aku tidak akan lepas darimu, pergi tanpa arah dan akhirnya sendiri. Aku tidak akan melepas cintamu. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Gaara-_kun._" Senyum Sakura terkembang. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya membelai rambut merah suaminya itu yang sedang tertidur diatas pahanya.

* * *

**Author's Bacotan**

KYAKYAKYA akhirnya berhasil membuat _fanfic_ tentang GaaraxSakura :3 selama ini saya mau buat _fanfic _tentang pairing ini tapi hasilnya hancur mulu =3=

Ini _fanfic_ pertama saya yang terformat(?) seperti ini. Pusing banget nyari kata-katanya sesuai abjad, saya sampai bolak-balik ngecek kamus -_- tapilumayanlahyabelajarbahasainggris._. oh ya, saya juga terinspirasi dari salah satu _fanfic_ Korea yang formatnya juga seperti ini. Saya lupa judulnya, dan ternyata _blog _yang mem_publish fanfic_ itu sudah dihapus. Kecewa saya, padahal itu keren. Rencananya _fanfic_ ini mau dibuat Romance/Angst, tapi nggak jadi karena saya nggak berbakat di Angst.

Saya kok merasa disini Gaara OOC berlebihan dan suka ngegombal ya? (memang iya!-_-)

_**Don't forget to **__**REVIEW! ;)**_

_**13/04/13**_

_**emdecepe**_


End file.
